The ability of a communications network comprising a plurality of transceivers (referred to as radios in some networks) to operate according to its specifications is crucial to proper communications between the network radios. Sometimes a network user or operator does not realize the network is not operating according to its specifications until it fails completely. Network failure may be due to the improper operation of one or more radios within the system, one or more network base stations, or interference encountered by network signals. The faulty radio or base station must be taken out of service, the cause of the failure diagnosed and the radio or base station repaired. The present invention overcomes this limitation by advising the network users when a network specification parameter is not met, albeit network performance is degraded and the network has not failed completely.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale, but are drawn to emphasize specific features relevant to the invention Like reference characters denote like elements throughout the figures and text.